


Caring

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x20, Gen, M/M, Pre-3x21, Pre-Slash, caring!Rafael, hurt!Parrish, my headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]<br/>Emitiendo un pequeño quejido llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, que palpitaba de dolor. Al ir a ponerse recto, una mano ajena se lo impidió y él elevó su mirada hasta la fuente. Se trataba del Agente McCall. Y parecían estar en un coche, su coche.</p>
<p>-No deberías incorporarte todavía -habló el hombre con voz serena y un deje de preocupación en su voz.</p>
<p>-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Andrew con voz pastosa.</p>
<p>-¿No lo recuerdas?</p>
<p>[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).



> Hoy os traigo este McParrish que escribí anoche en un arrebato de inspiración (?) Es super corto, pero es algo así como el entrante de un banquetazo que vendrá después... Después cuando lo escriba xDD 
> 
> ¡Disfrutadlo!
> 
>  
> 
> Y A TI, TAMY, ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! TE QUIERO MUCHO <333

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/McParrishdrabble_zpsb677fd49.jpg.html)

Arma en mano, previamente desenfundada en un rápido movimiento, Andrew avanzó lentamente hacia la parte trasera del vehículo. Acababa de encontrar muerto dentro del furgón a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y algo le decía que el asesino seguía por ahí cerca. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse con cada paso y su respiración dificultarse con el menor ruido.  
Se le hizo eterno llegar, pero cometió el error de dar su espalda.  
Lo siguiente que supo es que un tipo enorme había golpeado su cabeza contra el vehículo. Después todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

 

Emitiendo un pequeño quejido llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, que palpitaba de dolor. Al ir a ponerse recto, una mano ajena se lo impidió y él elevó su mirada hasta la fuente. Se trataba del Agente McCall. Y parecían estar en un coche, su coche.

-No deberías incorporarte todavía -habló el hombre con voz serena y un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Andrew con voz pastosa.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Era una pregunta de prueba. Con ella trataba de determinar si la conmoción por el golpe era grave o si por el contrario no se trataba más que de un leve aturdimiento. Pero Andrew se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que no sabía es cuanto había tardado en dar con él en esas condiciones.

-Encontré el cuerpo de Connor y entonces alguien me golpeó. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Fue por casualidad -el Agente detuvo el coche en un semáforo y le miró.- Me extrañó ver el furgón todavía ahí cuando me habían comentado que no habría nadie. Así que me acerqué y te vi tendido en el suelo.

-Eran las 7 cuando yo salí del edficio. ¿Cuánto... ?

-Un par de horas. Por eso te estoy llevando al Hospital -arrancó de nuevo cuando la luz cambió a verde y dos calles más allá giró a la derecha.

-Estoy bien... 

Mintió. Como un bellaco. Porque sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.   
Casi enseguida escuchó un bufido a su derecha.

-A otro con ese cuento, chico.

Andrew frunció el ceño. Odiaba que le hiciesen de menos sólo porque era joven.- No me llamo "chico".

-Parrish entonces.

-Andrew. Mi nombre es Andrew.

Por el rabillo vio como el atractivo hombre mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y se permitió relajarse contra el asiento. De repente se sentía algo mejor.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo yo?

-Lo pone en tu placa -musitó Andrew mirando a través de la ventanilla.- Rafael... Es un nombre inusual.

-Qué puedo decir, no soy de por aquí -se encogió de hombros este antes de girar de nuevo en otra calle, esta vez hacia la izquierda.

-De cualquier forma, gracias -dijo con voz suave Andrew, un molesto rubor trepando por todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus mejillas cuando la mano derecha del Agente alcanzó su izquierda y se la apretó ligeramente.

-Ni lo menciones. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

Y tenía razón. Pero Andrew no pensaba decirlo. No aún.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, señores. Teen Wolf apesta en cuanto a cronología y a... tener sentido, en general. No entiendo cómo es que Parrish estaba tan bien en el episodio siguiente tras haber sido golpeado por el hombre lobo aquel en el anterior, por lo que aquí está mi explicación en forma de drabble.   
> Espero que os haya satisfecho xDD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430386) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)




End file.
